The Light Ahead
by 12 Little Changes
Summary: Lily Evans is thrilled to be the new Head Girl, but that changes when she discovers that James Potter is Head Boy. *This story has been temporarily discontinued*
1. September 1

A few rays of sunlight breached the otherwise carefully closed curtains and hit the unexpecting eyes of Lily Evans. She groaned and turned around hoping to go back to sleep. After about 40 minutes of tossing and turning in an attempt to block out the light now streaming from her window she accepted that she would not be able to go back to sleep. Instead she reluctantly got up from her warm and comfortable bed to go to take a shower and get ready. She looked over at her alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 7:30. Resting the urge to just go back to bed she hoisted her self up. She had always believed that waking up before 11:00 am should be considered a crime especially during summer vacation. Alas it was the last day of summer, and she had to get up early to make sure, she got on the train in time. Hogwarts! She had almost forgotten that she was going back! It was her last year and she had almost forgotten it. She practically ran to the bathroom now full of new found energy. She had long forgotten the longing for her warm duvet.

After a quick shower she gave herself some time to stand and look in the mirror. She wasn't ugly with her long red hair falling in gentle waves down her back, her fair seemingly pore less skin and her striking green eyes, it would have been wrong to call her anything but beautiful. But how her colors annoyed her especially after the christmas in her fourth year. That year Potter and his friends had apparently come to the conclusion that it would be funny to decorate the entire great hall with pictures of her and banners that read "Have a happy Lily-mas" simply because it had dawned upon them, that she was in Black's words "christmas on a stick". It was simply insufferable how immature and thoughtless Potter and his friends could be. She was so glad that this was her final year of Hogwarts, that way she would be rid of them for good.

"Lily, are you done soon? You know some of us cant just flick a freak-stick around and have our hair and make-up done." She was ripped out of her thoughts by her sisters banging on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Tuney" She quickly dried her hair with a spell and gathered her things before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

"About time freak" Petunia said as she rushed into the bathroom. "Vernon will be here at nine and it's already eight. I can't possibly waist anymore time waiting for you to be done with your freaky ways."

"Vernon's coming? Aren't you coming to the train station with mum and dad to say goodbye before I leave" Lily asked to her sisters back

"No, I'm not coming to the train station." Petunia stated in a cold and bored voice "Like I would ever want to go to a station full of freaks, I have much more important things to do. Now go away I have to get ready." Then she slammed the door in Lily's face.

Though slightly hurt by her sisters words she went down stairs to have breakfast before she left.

"Morning mom, morning dad" Lily said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" her mom, Elizabeth Evans, was standing by the stove making eggs and bacon, while Lily's dad sat by the table reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

"There she is the new Head Girl! Morning my sweet baby girl" Lily's dad, Harold Evans, said as he put down the paper and went over to get some breakfast for Lily. "So are you exited to go of for your last year?"

"Yeah it's gonna be great!" Lily said with her mouth full of food

"Lily, don't talk with your mouth full" her mother scolded.

"Sorry mom, but I'm just so exited. I can't believe that it's actually my final year. I just hope everything goes all right especially with all of this new responsibility I have as head girl." Lily had started chewing her lip as she always did when she was nervous or thinking.

"I'm sure everything is going to be great. You, Hestia and Alice are going to have so much fun, and you will be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen" Her dad reached over and rubbed her back as he said this. Hestia and Alice were Lily's best friends. They had met during their first year, they were roommates and had instantly clicked. They had been friends ever since.

"Im sure you're right I'm just a bit nervous." Lily smiled over at her father.

Lily felt a rush as she went through the brick wall that lead to platform 93/4. As she came out on the other side she was surrounded by the thick steam that flooded from the Hogwarts express and filled the air on the platform. The sound families yelling to find each other, owls hooting, mechanical noises from the train and people happily greeting each other hung in the air and Lily could feel herself getting sentimental. This was the last year that she would be going of to Hogwarts. Her white and brown barn owl, Apollo, hooted and flapped with his wings bringing her out of her thoughts. She moved away from in front of the brick wall just in time because a few seconds later her mother and father came hand in hand tumbling out of the wall.

"No matter how many times I do this I will never get used to it." Her mother said, as she brushed of a bit of brick dust, that was stuck on her jacket. "Now" her mother said. "The train leaves in about 5 minutes so we should say goodbye now then you can go of and find your friends." She pulled Lily into a tight hug. "Goodbye darling, now be good, and don't forget to write to us every now and again."

"Of course mom" Lily said as her mother let go of her "I love you"

"I love you to darling" Her mother said with a smile and Lily could swear that she saw a tear escape her eye. "Now go say goodbye to your father" She gave Lily a last kiss on her head before her father pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Goodbye Lily-pad" He said with he's head resting on top of hers.

"Bye dad" Lily wheezed out since she could barely breath because of her fathers tight embrace.

"Oh sorry sweet pea" He said as he realized that he was hugging her to tightly. He loosened he's grip a little. "And remember that if you need me to come check for monsters under your bed all you have to do is call" This had been an on going joke between them since the first time she had been to a sleepover where she had gotten so scared that she called her dad so that he could come protect her. He had come, but now she had to hear that joke every time she went away.

"Im seventeen not seven dad" She said with a smile. Then she pulled him into another hug. "But thank you" She said quietly so only her father and she could hear. When she pulled away her father was teary eyed. "Dad, are you crying?"

"Well, Im sorry but this is the last time I get to send you of. Next you will be getting a job and an apartment, and then you will be married. Before I know it you'll be all grown up and have forgotten all about your mother and me." He said a bit teary.

"Oh dad, don't worry, I won't forget about you or mum." She gave both of them a hug. A soft tufting sound came from the train letting them know that there were five minutes until the train left the station.

"You better hurry" Her mother said. "Otherwise you wont get a compartment on the train." She gave Lily a smile and pushed her of into the crowd.

"Love you" Lily shouted back to them over the noise from the station, before setting of to find her friends and a compartment.

Thank you so much for reading this far :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think wether its good or bad I would love to read it. I promise to update ASAP.

Love,

K


	2. Head Boy

**Hello lovely readers. I am a million times sorry for the late upload especially to RegulusBlackForever whom I had promised I would post a new chapter soon. I have just had the worst writers block and along with that I am in the middle of all my exams. But there are no excuses so here is the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters. That privilege belongs only to J. K. Rowling whom I unfortunately am not.**

* * *

"Lily wait up" She heard a voice behind her say. She turned on the spot and was almost knocked down by a girl running towards her after a second she realized who it was.

"Hestia" She squealed upon seeing her best friend.

"Lily" Hestia squealed back at her. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in almost 3 months" Hestia hugged her tightly. "How are you? How was your summer? You simply have to tell me everything!" she held Lily out in front of her. It was first now Lily was able to really look at Hestia. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had let her hair grow so it now fell in log wavy black locks to her waist. Hestia had spent the summer in Spain and the sun had made her gorgeously tan. Her spirited dark brown eyes were staring into Lily's green ones. And a huge grin was spread across Hestia's face.

"Im good, and my summer was great" In the background behind Hestia Lily could see the giant clock hanging over the platform. "Hestia I will tell you everything on the train, but we have to hurry, there are only a couple of minutes before the train leaves." She grabbed Hestias hand and they began pushing through the crowd of people to get aboard the train.

"Have you seen Alice?" Lily asked Hestia just as they passed a mother saying goodbye to her two sons.

"No not today, she's probably already on the train." The had now reached the train and were climbing aboard, escaping the mass of people surrounding them. "Lets go find her." Hestia said as she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her down through the train. They pushed past the other students while looking into every compartment they passed. Every once in a while one of them would stop when they saw a blond curl or a pair of blue eyes. Finally they found her sitting alone in a compartment and looking out through the window. Lily hadn't even noticed that the train had started moving. They were now rushing past the beautiful countryside. Alice looked up when they opened the doors.

"There you are" she said. "I was waiting for you." She got up from her seat and went over to hug them. Alice was like Lily not very tall. She was very doll-like and had curly blond her that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were big and blue and they always made her look slightly surprised. Alice was one of the most cheerful people Lily had ever met, she had a way of always seeing the best in a situation. After giving them both a hug she turned to Hestia and said: "Seriously are you ever going to stop growing? I swear you have gotten taller since three months ago"

"Nope same height as always" Hestia nudged Alice in the side. "Maybe its you who have gotten shorter." Hestia had always been the tallest of the three. Even if she hadn't had a model like body it wouldn't have been hard to beat Lily and Alice in height. Though both Lily and Alice were rather short they had very different bodies. Alice didn't have many curves which made her look thiner than she really was. With her height at 5'3 she was very petit. Lily on the other hand was just as slim as Alice and Hestia, but she had more curves which her 5'5 height enhanced.

"I most certainly have not" Alice made a little huff sound and crossed her arms pretending to be insulted. The girls sat down. Hestia put her feet up beside Lily, and nudged her in the side with her foot.

"So how was your summer?" She nudged Lily in the side again.

"It was okay. I was pretty lonely though. Since Sev…Snape is the only one I really know in my neighborhood, so besides my family I didn't have a lot of company." Lily shrugged "But I got to read a lot, so it wasn't that bad." She smiled at them.

"Im sorry that we were away all summer, otherwise you could have stayed with one of us for part of the summer like we usually do." Alice looked down at the floor, as she said it.

"What? Alice don't you dare blame yourself. You were on vacation, and I was fine. This goes for you to Hestia. You guys have nothing to blame yourselves for, you wrote to me practically every day through the entire summer." Lily leaned over to hug her friends. "You two are the best friends ever. Now you have to tell me how were you're vacations"

They spent the next two hours talking about their summers. Hestia, who had been to Barcelona in Spain, had talked for almost 20 minutes straight about how hot the guys had been, before Lily and Hestia had been able to shut her up. Alice had been to France, and seen some of the most amazing art, some of which had been muggle as her parents also had taken her to the Louvre. Hestia almost fell asleep, when Alice started describing the Mona Lisa in great detail. Alice loved art and could go on for hours about brushstrokes or color nuances.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" The girls were ripped out off their conversation, as the trolly witch passed them pushing the large trolly filled with sweets. All three girls got up to get some candy.

"Would you two like anything?" Alice asked turning around to look at them.

"Some liquorice wands would be nice" Lily said looking up at Alice. "And many some pepper imps."

"I would like some sugar mice if you please." Hestia said.

"You know on second thought could I think I'll have some sugar quills as well. They're not for now, but I would love some for the weeks before we go to Hogsmeade." Lily said with a thoughtful look.

When Alice came back from the trolly with the candy, the other two girls handed her the money. They got to talking again.

"It's just amazing that you got Head Girl Lily" Hestia said, as they started eating their sweets. "Just think of all the things we can get away with now."

"Hestia!" Lily said outraged "I did not become Head Girl, to help you brake the school rules!"

"Im'm just saying that now if one of us accidentally gets caught snogging a boy in a broom cupboard after hours, we might get of a bit easier." Hestia replied batting her eyelashes at Lily sweetly.

"One of us? I think the only one getting caught in broom closets is you my dear Hestia" Lily said before dropping a pepper imp in her mouth.

"Oh I don't think our dear Alice would mind spending some time locked in a broom cupboard with the lovely Frank Longbottom" Hestia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Alice. Alice was now blushing so much, that she slightly resembled a tomato.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said quietly.

"Oh come off it Alice. We all know that you have had a major crush on Frank Longbottom since what sixth year?" Lily said

"I'd say end of fifth year" Hestia said with her mouth full, after just haven taken a bite out of a sugar mouse. "Speaking of boys who do you think is going to be this years Head Boy?" Alice who grateful for a change of subject quickly joined in.

"Yeah Lily, do you know?"

"I don't, but it has to be one of the boys who were prefects last year right?" Lily thought back on the previous year. "That means that the options are: Pine from Ravenclaw. He wouldn't be to bad. There is Avery from Slytherin, though it's not likely that Dumbledore would choose him as Head Boy. I don't even know how he became a prefect. Then there is Diggory from Hufflepuff…"

"Oh god I hope it's not Diggory, he will not stop hitting on you." Hestia interrupted with a groan. "Or me for that matter." She added with an afterthought.

"Yeah well at least he's not as bad as Potter." Lily said with a sigh "I don't know whats wrong with that boy! I mean when will he learn to take hint it's been six years, doesn't he have better things to do?"

"Unfortunately you are most likely going to have to get used to seeing him a bit more" Alice said glancing over at Lily.

"Why?" Both Lily and Hestia asked.

"Because out of all the boys who were perfects last year, Lupin is most likely the one who got Head."

"So…?" Hestia asked lifting one eyebrow at Alice.

"So Lily and the Head Boy share a separate dorm." Lily had now realized where Alice was going with this and groaned. Hestia, on the other hand, though looked just as confused as she did before

"Will someone please tell me what the big issue is."

"Do you really think that Potter, Black and Pettigrew won't take advantage of the fact that their best friend has a dorm all to himself… along with our dear Lily of course?" Alice said giving both Hestia and Lily a knowing look. Just as Alice had said it Lily heard a deep voice behind her.

"Well, hello ladies enjoying the train ride?" Lily turned around and much to her displeasure there stood James Potter. He was leaning on the doorframe that lead in to the compartment. "Not talking about me are you?" Behind him stood Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Lily's eyes drifted over him. He had grown since she saw him last. He wasn't as scrawny as he had been. His shirt stretched across his cheats and shoulders showing the muscles, he had gained over the summer. He was also taller. His black and messy hair reached the top of his glasses, that sat slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. His Hogwarts uniform was untidy and his tie hung unbound around his neck. Despite her best efforts to ignore it, she had to admit that he looked good.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She asked rather annoyed.

"I was just coming to check in with the ever lovely Head Girl. To remind her, that she has to be in the prefects compartment in 20 minutes to meet with the Head Boy before the prefects meeting." He smirked at her as he walked into the compartment and sat down next to Lily . Sirius followed sitting down next to Hestia and laying his arm across her shoulders. Hestia lifted her eyebrows at him but didn't do anything about it. Remus and Peter continued standing up, though Peter looked as if he was debating wether or not to follow James and Sirius's lead. He ended up sitting down at the end of the seats, a bit away from the others.

"You don't need to remind me Potter. I know my what my Head duties are, so I don't need you to tell me." She made an annoyed little huff and turned to face him. "Why do you care any…" Lily had been momentarily blinded by the sun reflecting in the little golden badge placed on the left side of James' robes. When she had regained her sight, she saw it. "Potter" Lily was using all her will-power to keep her voice on a normal level, which you could hear from the strain in her voice. "Why do you have the Head Boys badge?"

"Well you see dear Lily it's required for the Heads to wear their badges at all times, as to make sure that everyone knows who they are." James finished his explanation with a toothpaste-commercial worthy smile, looking at her with an innocent look. Sirius snickered slightly knowing that it wouldn't be long till Lily's patients ran up and she would start yelling at James. This snicker though earned him a jab in the gut from Hestia's elbow.

"Ow" Sirius practically yelled, though no one seemed to care much.

"You mean to say that Dumbledore gave YOU Head Boy?" Lily said, continuing on and paying notice to Sirius outburst.

"Trust me we were all shocked." Sirius said.

"But… but… you weren't even a prefect last year" Lily said "Or the year before that."

"Well, that isn't really a requirement" Remus said now also sitting down. "It's just usually the way it's done."

"Look Lily I don't know why Dumbledore made me Head Boy, but he did" James voice had changed to a more serious tone, and he sounded very sincere. "And since we are going to be spending quite a lot of time together, wether you like it or not, I suggest a truce." James took a deep breath. "I won't ask you out anymore and in return you won't yell at me over stupid things…"

"I don't yell at you over stupid things!" Lily hen realized that she had in fact done just that and lowered her voice. "I always have a perfectly good reason for yelling at you." She folded her arms and turned her head so she wasn't looking at James any more.

"Lily" Alice said "come on"

"Fine" Lily said looking back at James. "what else?"

"You will also try, just as I will, to get along." James said sticking out his hand for her to shake. "So what do you say? Truce?" She shook his hand.

"Truce"

* * *

**Please ****review I know that writing that is really cliché but it would mean the world to me. I love reading your reviews good and bad. **

**Till next time **

**K.**


	3. Head Dormitories

**Hey lovely readers!**

**I am so so so sorry for taking this long to upload the new chapter, but I have just had so much going on in my life. I will really do my best not to to take even half as long with the next chapter as I have with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that nothing from the HP-univers belongs to me. If it did I would be JK Rowling and unfortunently I am not.**

**Love**

**K**

The rest of the train ride went pretty smooth. Lily and James even managed to get through the entire prefects meeting without arguing. When the train came to a holt the little group of friends bustled out of their compartment, Sirius arm still around Hestia's shoulder. As they stepped out onto the cold stone pavement of the station, they became part of the mass of students all moving towards the carriages. Behind her Lily could hear the familiar "Firs' years, Firs' years this way" slowly grow fainter as they left the station and neared the carriages.

The all cramped into on carriage along with Frank Longbottom. Lily noticed a faint blush creep up on Alice cheeks, as she sat down next to Frank. They started chatting, as the horseless carriages began driving towards the castle. The suddenly hit a small bump and Lily sitting in the far end was thrust forwards straight into James lap. Her face instantly flushed with color. Her embarrassment was short lived though as Alice yelled:

"Look the castle" her finger pointing of behind them. They all turned their heads and watched as the castle rose from behind a group of trees. Complete silence fell, in the few minutes before Hogwarts again disappeared behind the trees of the thick forrest that surrounded them. In those few moments each of them sat there trying to capture this one moment, knowing that it would be their last time experiencing it. As Hogwarts slid out of view once again the chatter started up again, and they were back to normal.

The feast was as wonderful as ever. The tables were filled with the most delicious food and everyone were in high spirits.

"So does anyone actually know where the heads dormitory is?" asked Hestia as they were digging in to their desserts.

"Seventh floor right next to the North Wing. You enter it through a portrait of an owl" Sirius said all the while he was chucking food into his mouth making it a bit hard to understand what he was saying. They all looked at him with a look of astonishment, none of them had know where the heads dormitory were.

"How on earth do you know that?" James asked.

"I dated the head girl for a couple of weeks last year. It didn't go very well though, bloody awful shag she was."

"Sirius!" Lily said sternly but still with a hint of amusement. "We are eating! If you could prevent yourself from sharing your sexual exploits until after we have finished, it would be much appreciated."

"So you do want to hear about my as you cal them 'sexual exploits'." Sirius said with a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sirius!" she said reaching across the table to smack him on the arm. "That is so inappropriate. God I can't believe I will have to put up with you for an entire year." Lily scuffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stupid truce"

When the feast was over and professor Dumbledore had wished them all goodnight, McGonagall came over to their table.

"Minnie!" Sirius yelled as he saw her approaching. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"It's Professor McGonagall to you mister Black, and I am merely here to speak with miss Evans and mister Potter." She said in her as always stern voice, though behind the tight frown Lily could see a hint of a smile.

"Oh Minnie, it hurts how you defy our love. Though I know that you must as long as I am a student." Sirius scene had know drawn quite a bit of attention and almost everyone who was left in the Great Hall was now watching them. "But don't worry my darling" Sirius continued "We will soon be able to be together, just one more year and I will have finished school" Sirius had now kneeled down in front of her and had taken her hands in his as if proposing. "Oh the wedding will be in August and we will have more kids than you can count." In the outer corner of her eye Lily saw Professor Dumbledore laughing at the display, but when she looked again she couldn't see him.

"Now mister Black, that is quite enough!" McGonagalls head had become red as a tomato. "You will address me as Professor or I will have to duck points." Though she would never admit it, everyone knew that despite her external disapproval of Sirius teasing, McGonagall found it just as funny as everyone else. Sirius had called McGonagall 'Minnie' since fifth year and despite her numerous threads she had never once taken points, or sent him to detention for it. "Now mister Potter, miss Lily if you would please follow me." Then she turned on her heel and left, leaving behind a kneeling Sirius on the floor.

"Bad luck, mate" James said while padding him on the back before following McGonagall out the Great Hall. Lily followed him swiftly not wanting to be left behind. As they left the other students behind they heard Sirius call: "Don't worry, Minnie, soon you wont have to cover up your love for me with cold words. Soon we will be together" Then a howl of laughter could be heard erupting from the students in the Great Hall.

They followed McGonagall through several corridors and up many staircases before she made to a holt in front of a painting of an owl, just as Sirius had told them.

"First I would like to congratulate you on becoming heads. This is as you know a very big honor which is only given to an elect few. You will have many duties this year as heads. You will be in charge of running all of the prefects meetings and planing the rounds. There will be two teams patrolling the school per night; one for the upper floors and one for the lower. This will be done every night. You will be expected to take two shifts per week but if a team of prefects are unable to do their rounds you will also be expected to take over for them. You can of course freely choose which shifts you want. You will also be in charge of putting together the prefect teams for rounds, the only requirement is that the two of you will be patrolling together. Along with this you will be in charge of arranging the trips to Hogsmead and any other activities should it become relevant." Lily had heard all of this before but she was still focused on every word McGonagall was saying incased there was something she had missed. James on the other hand, thought Lily, looked as if he was about to fall asleep. The fact that James was in no way paying attention to McGonagalls speech annoyed Lily to no end, knowing that she would have to fill him in later.

"It's going to be hell to work with him for the entire year." She thought to herself. "He never listens and I'm probably also going to have to do all of the work" She turned her focus back on McGonagall with a small annoyed huff.

"Along with your duties comes of course also a great number of privileges, besides the once you miss Evans already know from prefects you will also be able to recommend other students for expulsion, though this is only in the most severe cases and has hardly ever been used by the Head Boy and Girl. You also get unlimited access to the restricted section in the library…" At this Lily saw James eyes light up.

"Of course" she thought to herself "The only thing he cares about are the privileges and more importantly those he can use to break rules."

"…And lastly there is this" McGonagall turned towards the painting, which was shaped like an oval the top parts reaching all the way from the floor to the cealing. "This is the heads dormitory. Right now the password is: Noctua Revelabunt tuus secreta. You can change it later if you want another. You can give your password out to whom ever you wish, but be smart about it and my advise would be; Be very selective with who you choose to tell. You wont want everybody to know how to get in. Before I go… well…" McGonagall looked almost flustered then she cleared her throat and straightened up a bit before continuing. "Your at an age now where you become very… aware of the opposite sex" Lily was starting to see where this was going. "And even though you will be sharing a dorm, we trust that you will still honor the schools rules and not exercise any sexual a…" Both James and Lily had gone completely red.

"Oh no no no no no Professor" James interrupted

"Yeah, we would never…" Lily added before she was interrupted by James

"I mean we're just… We would never… No" They both looked down at their shoes.

"Yes, well then I suppose that there is no need for this conversation." McGonagall said. Lily and James looked up again. "Goodnight" Then she turned on her heel and waked away.

"Oh my god" Lily said "Was she just about to give us 'the talk'?"

"Yeah, I think she was" He said looking at her. "Blimey, that was embarrassing"

"To think that we would ever…" Lily laughed.

"Yeah…" James on the other hand didn't laugh but in stead he looked almost sad. Lily didn't notice though. "Well, do you want the honors" James said regaining his usual easy-going nature with a smirk.

"Nocta Revelabunt tuus secreta" Lily said and at those words the owl tutted, spread out its wings, and the painting swung aside.

They walked through the doorway behind the doorway that had become apparent. The room they came into was beautifully decorated in the Gryffindor colors. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room only a bit smaller. In the middle was a lovely fireplace all ready lit. In front of it stood two sofas, one was slightly bigger than the other, a big comfy armchair and a small coffee table in the middle. A big window with heavy red drapes was at the far left of the room. It overlooked the grounds and the lake. In front of the window were two desks, and on the entire wall reaching from the window to the entrance were bookshelf's filled with books that Lily immediately ran to look at. On the right side of the room were two stair cases with a door in between. The staircases Lily assumed lead to their rooms, but the door in the idle she had no idea what was. So after looking at some of the books, she went over to have a look. She opened it to find the bathroom.

"No way" Lily said shocked.

"What is it?" James asked from their common room, as he started to walk over to her to find out what had happened.

"We have to share a bathroom."

"It would seem that way" James said walking out of the bathroom again followed by Lily. "So," he said as they were standing in the common room again looking at the staircases. " Which one do you suppose belongs to you."

"I think that it's the one to the right since that is the side the girls staircase is on in the Gryffindor dormitory."

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense." James said looking at her. "Well, goodnight then" He smiled at her.

"Goodnight" She gave him a small smile back before walking up the staircase to her room.

Her room was like the common room much like the one she had had the previous years only in stead of 6 four-poster-beds there was in this room only one. The entire room was still clad in the familiar Gryffindor colors. The closet was bigger than she was used to and the stove was newer. In the back wall of the room there was a small window seat just big enough to curl up in with a good book she thought. Then she went to bed. At first it was hard to fall asleep, she had gotten used to sleeping with 5 other girls and now she was all alone, but eventually the exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

So thats the third chapter folks. I hope that you liked it. I will try my best to be quick with the next one. Please review, it would mean the world to me weather its pros or cons I'd be happy to know what you think! I f there is anything you want to ask PM me or leave a review :)

Love

K


End file.
